OATH
by aikocchan
Summary: Kenangannya akan Yukimura terbesit di kala ia menjadi penentu kemenangan untuk Rikkai dari Seigaku. "Bersumpahlah kepadaku untuk membawa Rikkai menjadi juara di Turnamen nanti," . "Aku bersumpah, untuk menjadikan Rikkai juara Kantou di tahun ketiganya," . "Game set! Won by Rikkai's Sanada 7-6!" ALPHA PAIR. Kantou Tournament. Shonen Ai. Typo. After all these 2 years, I'm back!


_**Maegami:**_

 **Minna-san,** bertemu kembali dengan saya Aiko!

Sedikit mengenai cerita ini, saya terilhami oleh menonton kembali tayangan-tayangan **Tenimyu** , yang bikin saya kangen menulis latar sekolah, karena tanpa disadari akhir-akhir ini, saya banyak menulis dengan latar _Alternate Universe_.

Kalau jaman baca manga-nya dulu saya ingin sekali _**Seigaku**_ menang, kini setelah nonton musical-nya saya malah ingin Rikkai yang menang *pengkhianat*. Terinspirasi oleh ' _ **Mou Mayoi wa Nai**_ ' pasangan Alpha pertama kita, dan lagu ' _ **Kimi no Kaze**_ ' oleh **N.O.B.U ! ! !**. Silahkan didengar sambil baca cerita ini.

Sedikit curhat, saya menulis fanfiksi ini sembari membayangkan pasangan **Kaminaga** dengan **Ken-san**. Kalau yang ngga tau itu siapa, silahkan lihat ava FFnet saya _*plak*_ **Meski rating T** , jangan mengharapkan _**adegan ena-ena**_. Karena mau ngga mau, di kepala saya ada _warning_ kalau mereka masih SMP. Kalau ditemukan kata-kata yang tidak aci, mohon maaf. Masuk jurusan penerjemahan bikin 3 major bahasa di dalam kepala saling tawuran. Jadi kadang bahasanya Indonesia tapi _grammar_ Jepang. Sering. Sering. * _plak_ * Dan saya payah dalam memilih judul.

Judul ini saya berikan saat habis makan ayam. Hidup. Sekian. Jangan tanya.

Dan saya sedang jatuh cinta dengan mas **Tawada Hideyan** —Tezuka yang pipinya chubby.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca.

 _ **Otanoshinde kudasai!**_

* * *

 **Title :** _**Oath**_

 **Writer :** **Aihara Izumi**

 **Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis** milik **Konomi Takeshi** sensei. _Selamat untuk konser perdananya_

' ** _Mou Mayoi wa Nai_ ' **dinyanyikan oleh **Kanesaki Kentarou** dan **Yagami Ren.** _Makasih, album kalian bikin saya mewek lagi._

 **Mood :** Sedang mengelap sisa-sisa darah yang keluar dari luka lama ngeliat momen KaneOuji. Siapapun tolong saya.

 **Note :** Semi-AU. Friendship. Tournament Kantou.

 **Warning :** OOC. Typo *saya penulis yang nge- _beta reader_ -in tulisannya sendiri harap maklum. Shonen-Ai!

* * *

" _ **Game set! Won by Seigaku's Fuji. 7 to 5!"**_

 _Announce_ yang didengarnya dari corong pengeras suara tersebut semakin menambah kegelisahan hatinya. Apa yang menjadi harapannya tak terwujud— **Akaya** memenangkan set _Single 2_ ini.

 **Genichirou** melepas jaketnya, ia bersiap untuk turun ke _court_ dengan bersenjatakan raket _VS Drive_ -nya. Dalam hati ia meruktuk kesal. Bukan kepada Akaya yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri setelah pertandingannya dengan _Tensai_ _ **Seigaku**_ _,_ bukan juga kepada **Yanagi** yang kalah dari kawan lama yang sudah 4 tahun tak ditemuinya. Namun kepada keadaan yang memaksanya mengulur kedatangannya pada operasi sang Kapten— **Yukimura**.

" _Waktu operasi Yukimura-buchou sebentar lagi,"_

Teringat kembali ucapan sang murid tahun kedua saat jelang pertandingan _Singles 3_ , antara Yanagi dengan Inui.

" _Singles 1, Sanada vs Echizen, will about to begin,"_

Dan _announcement_ tersebut membuyarkan pemikirannyang tengah bercabang. Tubuhnya mungkin berada dalam lapangan pertandingan Kantou, namun apa yang menjadi fokusnya bukanlah pada pertandingan ini, bukanlah pada turnamen ini.

" _Seiichi,…"_

" _Bersumpahlah jika kau akan memenangkan Kantou meski aku tak bisa hadir dengan kalian,"_

 **友のぬくもりは背中を押してくれる  
** _Kehangatan dari teman-teman yang memberikanku semangat_

 **Kanagawa, November.**

"Gen-chan,…?"

Suara yang disertai tepukan halus pada pundaknya, membuatnya kembali pada realita dari imajinasi yang mengawang bersama dengan awan yang berarak di atas langit Kanagawa siang itu.

Genichirou menoleh. Didapatinya sesosok yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu dengan rambut birunya yang berterbangan dihembus angin yang menyelinap dari jendela ruang klub yang terbuka.

Semilir angin dingin menerbangkan wangi yang entah sejak kapan menjadi _favorite_ nya. _Lavender_.

"… kau melamun lagi," Yukimura—sosok tersebut, mengambil duduk di sisi murid kelas A tersebut tanpa permisi.

Menggeser duduknya pelan, Genichirou hanya mampu menatap sosok yang duduk di sisinya.

Jadilah bingkai jendela ini membungkus dua sosok petinggi Rikkai tersebut menjadi satu lukisan yang diterpa _orange_ cahaya senja. Apa yang tak disadari bungsu Sanada ini adalah semburat merah serona langit barat yang menjalar dari pipi hingga ke telinganya. Hangat.

"Sebentar lagi pertandingan _Kantou_ ," ujar Yukimura tanpa ada pembicaraan yang menjurus pada _stage_ pertama turnamen tennis tingkat SMP tersebut.

"Yukimura,…" terdengarlah suara sang _fukubuchou_ yang sedari tadi tak dikeluarkannya dalam diam.

"Ya?"

"Ini bahkan belum memasuki musim semi,…" desah Sanada putus asa mengingat masih adanya satu semester lagi menuju pertandingan satu prefektur tersebut.

Mendengarnya Yukimura tertawa. Sanada menyadari lelucon remehnya yang sengaja dibuatnya agar menghapus raut kaku sang wakil-ketua klub tennis. Padahal, sosoknya begitu indah dengan hiasan jingga senja yang menutup semu merah pada pipinya.

"Kau tau, apa yang menjadikanku kapten klub ini?"

Menatap lapangan tennis yang memang sudah kosong sedari sejam yang lalu ini, Yukimura menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri lelaki yang masih bergeming dengan posisi duduknya yang tegang dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Kau,… membawa kemenangan Nasional 2 tahun berturut-turut," jawabnya. Dirasa Yukimura ada getaran yang berasal dari pita suara Genichirou seiring dengan naik turun gerak dadanya yang menghela nafas.

"Bukan itu,… tapi kau," sang kapten menghirup dalam bau senja yang mulai dihiasi cicit murai putih yang kembali pada peraduannya di sisi timur laut Kanagawa.

Dari menatap matahari yang mulai menjauh ke langit barat, Genichirou menatap murid kelas C yang berwajah damai menikmati sore hari dalam sepinya ruang klub ini.

"Maksudmu?" alisnya naik sebelah dengan pandangan yang tak mengerti terhadap _buchou_ -nya itu.

"Karena kau adalah wakil kapten," jawabnya yang lagi-lagi tak memuaskan pertanyaan Genichirou.

Pemuda tersebut konsisten pada diamnya menatap lurus sang kepala klub dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Aku takkan menjadi kapten tanpamu," wajahnya mendekat dengan senyum yang menenggelamkan iris _amethyst_ -nya. Upaya terakhir menghapus pertanyaan yang menggantung tak terjawab dari mata sang wakil ketua klub tersebut.

Sejenak ada debaran yang tak menentu dalam dadanya. Genichirou menahan nafas, yang membuat degup jantungnya semakin kencang saat wajah Yukimura berada begitu dekat dengannya. Ada hasrat untuk mengklaim apa yang diangsurkan ke hadapannya tersebut.

" _Nante ne_ ," dengan senyum jenaka, Yukimura menjauh dengan kecepatan kejapan mata.

Genichirou, hampir saja meruntuhkan prinsipnya sebagai ' _man of rules_ ' atas apa yang menjadikannya kepala komite kedisiplinan. Ia, harus lebih menahan diri lagi, terlebih untuk hal seperti ini.

" _Yukimura,… tarundoru,"_

" _Saa_ , kita harus segera pulang sebelum gerbang utama dikunci,"

Entah apa yang menjadikan sang kapten tennis Rikkai tersebut nampak menarik dalam pandangannya. Entah sejak kapan, dan entah bagaimana. Jika dikatakan jatuh cinta, maka perasaan ini sama besarnya dengan rasa sukanya pada sorbet jeruk asam di musim panas.

Yukimura, selalu menjadi pusat pandangannya, sebagaimanapun penuhnya lapangan tennis. Sebagaimana pun penuhnya turnamen tennis nasional, ia selalu menangkap sosok Yukimura dalam penglihatannya.

Awalnya ia hanya merasa kalau ini hanyalah sebuah kekaguman pada orang yang selalu memenangkan pertandingan dengannya tersebut. Tak terkalahkan. Sesosok tembok yang patut dijadikan loncatan sebagai tolak ukur pelampauan dirinya.

Namun, apakah ini yang namanya kagum jika hanya berduaan dengan sang kapten dalam ruang klub yang telah sepi seusai pertandingan membuat dadanya berdebar tak karuan layaknya selesai berlari sprint 50 meter?

Ia menepis semua pertanyaan lain yang menggantung dalam kepalanya.

Akuilah jika Yukimura adalah sebentuk manusia yang memiliki penampilan tanpa cacat. Rambut birunya berayun manis saat angin menerbangkannya. Terlebih dengan tatapan sayunya yang menunduk kala berbicara dengannya.

"… _chan? Gen-chan?_ Kau mau pulang atau menginap di ruang klub?" ada nada tegas yang membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya. Yukimura sudah bersiap pada ambang pintu dengan tas yang dijinjingnya.

"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana," menggaruk kepalanya yang tak tertutupi topi hitamnya seperti biasa, ia sama sekali tak merasa gatal. _Nervous_.

 **優しい一歩踏み出すときが来た  
** _Inilah saat nya untuk melangkah ke depan._

"Genichirou,… Genichirou!"

Lecut intonasi Yanagi mengembalikannya dari ingatan saat musim gugur kemarin. Sedikit tersentak, Genichirou menyadari jika sebenarnya ia berada pada saat-saat _final_ Kantou ini, bukan pada jalan pulang dari Rikkai yang melewati tapal pantai dengan sentuhan rona jingga matahari.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Yanagi mulai bernada khawatir melihat satu dari kawannya tersebut nampak tak sedang berada pada keadaan ini. Ia nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang letaknya bukan pada kejuaraan Kantou ini.

"Katakan padaku, berapa lama lagi operasi Yukimura akan dilaksanakan?"

Mendengar permintaan sang _fukubuchou_ , Jackal spontan melihat arloji yang tengah digenggamnya, "setengah jam lagi,"

Menghela nafas panjang, ia membetulkan posisi topi hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya, " _kalian_ , berangkatlah ke Rumah Sakit,"

"Lalu pertandingannya?—Dirimu?" **Yagyuu** mendadak terkejut mendengar pernyataan wakil ketua klub putra Rikkai tersebut yang malah meminta seluruh _reguler_ untuk segera hadir pada operasi sang kapten.

"Pertandingan ini, biar aku yang selesaikan. Kejuaraan tahun ketiga Rikkai takkan ku ingkari," ujarnya menatap sang _ace_ Seigaku yang telah siap dari _bench_ sekolah di Tokyo tersebut, "bawalah ini," tangan kanannya mengangsurkan jaket yang tadi dilepasnya, "… sampaikan salamku untuk Yukimura,"

" _Genichirou_ ,…" terdengar Yanagi hendak menentang apa yang menjadi pernyataannya barusan.

"Sekarang, pergilah," dari memberikan jaket yang diterimanya oleh Yagyuu tersebut, kini Genichirou melangkah mantap menuju _court_ yang semakin riuh dengan sorak sorai kedua tim sekolah yang memberikan semangat.

" _Seiichi,…"_

" _Yukimura-kun_ , sudah waktunya,…"

Seorang perawat nampak menghampirinya. Dari pemandangan di luar jendela, ia melempar senyum pada perawat yang hendak membawanya ke ruang operasi tersebut.

Pikirannya tengah berada pada lapangan turnamen Kantou hari ini. _Bagaimanakah kabar timnya?_ _Bagaimana_ _keadaan Sanada? Apa mereka menang telak dengan menjadikan Rikkai sebagai juara Kantou untuk yang ketiga kalinya secara berturut-turut?_ Namun selain itu, apa yang lebih penting untuknya adalah sosok sang _fukubuchou_.

" _Kami-sama,… jadikanlah Rikkai pemenangnya,… bukan demi diriku, namun untuk Sanada,…"_ rapalnya dalam hati, sementara dipan yang akan membawanya ke ruang operasi sudah siap di sisi ranjang yang tengah ditidurinya, _"… ia pasti merasa bersalah sekali jika Rikkai gagal tanpaku,… jadikanlah bebannya hilang,"_

 **厳しい未来が待ち行けているかもしれない  
** _Masa depan yang menakutkan mungkin takkan menunggu..._

" _Genichirou_ ," tangannya menepuk punggung dingin yang duduk membelakanginya pada sebuah _bench_ di sisi lapangan _tennis_ yang sepi. Meski ini masih bulan November, namun keadaan di luar ruangan sangatlah dingin menurutnya. Karuan _fukubuchou_ ini tahan melamun tanpa jaket yang lebih tebal dari ini di sisi lapangan.

Yukimura mendapati wakilnya tersebut dalam keadaan yang tak biasanya. Seminggu belakangan ini. Dilihatnya pemuda itu lebih sering menerawang kejauhan seorang diri.

Saat latihan, ia adalah Genichirou yang biasa dikenalnya. Tidak menunjukkan adanya perubahan yang spesifik dalam perilaku _fukubuchou_ tersebut. Namun, saat bertemu berdua dengannya, atau saat-saat bertemu dalam lorong seperti saat sebelum pelajaran di mulai, pemuda itu nampak menghindari dirinya. Matanya tak lagi menatapnya saat Seiichi tengah berbicara padanya.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Sering kali ia terdiam barang memikirkan perilakunya yang mungkin menyakiti atau membuat kesal wakil kaptennya tersebut. Namun apa? Sungguh jika hanya ia seorang diri yang mencari kesalahannya sendiri, itu akan menjadi sulit, tanpa Genichirou yang memberi tahu dimana letak _seharusnya_ ia memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Yang ditepuk menoleh sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali pada lapangan kosong. Angin berdesir. Dingin. Saat para anggota tim tennis putra sudah bubar latihan, terasa sekali begitu luasnya lapangan ini.

Seiichi adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya di saat-saat seperti ini. Sanada mendesah pasrah. Jika tuhan sudah menciptakan skema terburuk untuknya, maka ia harus berlapang dada untuk menjalani dua pertandingan besar di akhir masa sekolah SMP-nya dengan perasaan hampa.

Yukimura sengaja memilih saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa dari klub tennis dan sekitar tak terlalu banyak orang yang mungkin dapat menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin seperti ini membuat Sanada lebih leluasa untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Gen-chan,…" panggilnya kembali kepada murid kelas A tersebut yang sudah selalu berada di dekatnya sedari sebelum mereka memasukki Rikkai sebagai sekolah lanjutan.

 _Ah, tuhan…_ mengapa ia harus terdengar sesedih ini. Cukuplah Seiichi yang menjadi alasan kesedihannya, bukan sebaliknya. Genichirou mengerang nelangsa dalam hati atas situasi tersulit dalam masa-masa pubertasnya.

Dari sekian ratus gadis-gadis di angkatannya, dan sekian ribu siswi di Rikkai, mengapa harus Seiichi yang membuatnya tak karuan seperti ini? Jika dibilang tak cukup populer, setidaknya Genichirou sudah menerima dua kali _kokuhaku_ selama masa sekolahnya—jumlah yang terlampau sedikit ketimbang Yukimura yang sudah mendapat lebih dari 10 _kokuhaku_ hingga hari ini.

Ia kembali menoleh pada Seiichi. Ia menahan diri. Tak satupun kata-kata keluar demi apa yang tengah membuncah dalam hatinya tidak tumpah ruah kemana-mana dan akhirnya malah mengotori persahabatan yang sudah terjalin lebih dari 3 tahun ini. Tak kuat menatap pandangan penuh tanya Seiichi, ia memilih kembali menatap langit yang mulai kemerahan di penghujung senja.

Seiichi merasakan ada perih yang perlahan menyebar dalam dadanya. Ada sakit yang membuatnya seperti disengat seketika sehingga, perih tersebut hadir tanpa tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Dirasanya tatapan redup pualam legam tersebut menyakitkan untuknya. Ia seperti tak mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Genichirou muram seperti ini. Baginya—Seiichi, Sanada lebih dari sekedar teman. Sahabat? Ia ingin mengatakan lebih dari itu. Sanada selalu ada sedari awal ia memasuki klub _Tennis Junior_ Kanagawa. Sanada yang bertanding dan berdiri di sisinya saat Turnamen Junior Kantou. Sanada yang selalu mendengar seluruh mimpi dan keluh kesahnya. Sanada yang,… mengetahui segala tentangnya, sampai ia tak tahu harus menceritakan rahasia apalagi.

Adalah sebuah getir hatinya jika melihat Genichirou seperti ini—menghindarinya.

"Kau,… menghindariku selama ini ya— _setidaknya_ seminggu ini?"

" _Ya tuhan, dari seluruh pertanyaan? Mengapa harus yang ini?"_

"Tidak, mugkin hanya perasaanmu saja," jawabnya dingin.

"Kuperhatikan kau tak lagi makan siang di kelas, kau menghilang pada saat-saat jam istirahat, apa itu perasaanku?" Seiichi mulai gemas dengan perilaku _fukubuchou_ -nya yang sulit ditebak ini.

"Aku hanya membaca buku di perpustakaan," kilah Sanada meski dirinya melarikan diri ke atap sekolah—mengadu pada langit.

"Lalu kau tidak pernah latihan seorang diri lagi semenjak minggu lalu, apa itu hanya perasaanku saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang cepat," Sanada tak menatap _amethyst_ yang mulai menguar kesal dengan bulir airmata yang menganak di sudut matanya.

" **PULANG CEPAT**? Kau tak pernah berbicara lagi denganku, menatapku saat ku berbicara, mendengarkan laporan klub dengan antusias, kau—"

"Ya tuhan, **SEIICHI**." Sanada menaikkan intonasinya seiring dengan tubuh yang kini menghadap sang kapten yang duduk di sisinya. Sepertinya ia hendak berkata-kata, namun itu semua urung seiring kembalinya Sanada pada posisi semula—memunggunginya.

Ia sudah merasa bersalah saat menaikan intonasi ketika berbicara pada Yukimura yang menurutnya tak mengerti apapun mengenai dirinya saat ini.

Sampai titik ini, Sanada masih bisa menahan dirinya.

"Jadi aku _mengganggumu_? Tidakkah kau ingin membagi apa yang kau pikirkan bersamaku seperti selama ini yang kau lakukan padaku, dan aku lakukan padamu?" Seiichi tak tahan lagi dengan nada bicara yang semakin pecah. Tenggorokkannya mulai sakit.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya kepadamu,"

" _Ya tuhan, aku ingin menghilang saja, seperti abu yang diterbangkan angin,"_

"Kenapa?"

" _Jangan bertanya kenapa, bodoh,"_

"Karena,… memang _tidak akan_ membantu apapun," Genichirou masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak memuntahkan apa yang ada dalam dada.

"Jadi setelah kita saling mengenal selama 3 tahun ini, sehingga aku tak memiliki rahasia apapun padamu, tapi kau masih bisa memiliki rahasia di belakangku? _Fine_ , kalau itu mau-mu,"

Tatapan itu,… _amethyst_ itu,… terasa sakit untuknya—Genichirou. Setega itukah ia membuat orang yang disukainya frustasi hingga seperti ini. Terlebih airmata yang mulai menganak dan siap meluncur kapanpun tanpa menunggu waktu itu. Seiichi menangis, adalah hal yang terburuk yang dapat dilakukan seorang Genichirou terhadap orang yang disukainya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku," Seiichi beranjak pergi.

"Bagaimana bisa _aku_ menceritakannya kepadamu saat _kau_ lah alasan mengapa aku bertingkah seperti ini,"

Yak, keluarlah apa yang ditahannya selama ini kepada kapten klub tersebut. Setelah ini, ia siap jika dikeluarkan dari jajaran reguler yang akan membela sekolah mereka di _Kantou Tournament_ nanti—atau lebih buruk, dipasangkan ganda dengan Seiichi.

Mendengarnya Seiichi terdiam. Ia merasakan seperti lebih dari sekedar jawaban. Ia seperti mendapati sesuatu yang selama ini dicarinya. Berbalik badan, ia menatap pemuda yang membuang pandangan darinya seketika ia menoleh. Ada sebuah penghindaran kepadanya dari tatapannya yang ingin menemukan kebenaran dari perkataan wakil-nya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Seiichi berusaha meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya barusan dari pemuda tersebut.

Genichirou menghela nafas panjang. Berat. Sebelum akhirnya menggaruk tengkuk yang dirasanya mencuak dari angin dingin. Topinya sudah lama teronggok di sisi lain tempat duduknya sedari tadi. Rambutnya pun mengayun diterbangkan hembus dari selatan. Dingin mulai merambah wajahnya.

"Aku menyadari perasaanku padamu,… entah suka, atau apa,… Namun apa yang pasti aku seperti ingin memilikimu seorang diri, dan seperti merasa cemburu jika melihat kau begitu populer dikalangan gadis-gadis,"

Kerongkongannya tercekat. Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Itu adalah murni isi hatinya. Yang begitu disesalinya.

Seiichi kembali pada posisi dimana semula ia duduk. Ia mencari _pualam_ yang tadi didapatinya terluka tersebut. Ia ingin menatap ke dalam jiwanya untuk memastikan kalau ini bukanlah lelucon bulan April yang terlambat.

"Kau,… menyukaiku?" Seiichi merangkum semua maksud yang diungkapkan Sanada dalam tetesan kata yang terdengar tak biasa didengarnya dalam keseharian pemuda tersebut berbicara.

"Kau boleh menjauhiku mulai sekarang, atau memecatku dari klub tennis—,"

"Kau. Menyukaiku?" Seiichi mengulang perkataan yang tidak ingin diulangnya untuk dijawab dalam sebuah kata gamblang; **YA**.

" _Selalu_ , Seiichi! Selalu. Setelah sekian lama ini aku selalu memiliki perasaan seperti itu padamu!" persetan dengan pangkatnya sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan yang tenar sebagai ' _man of dicipline_ '. Ini pertahanan terakhir yang menyangkut urusan hidup-matinya.

Dan pada detik berikutnya, tubuh Sanada _limbung_. Terhuyung ke belakang, setelah torsonya ditubruk dengan sebentuk kekuatan penuh, yang hampir membuatnya terjungkal dari _bench_ tersebut.

 _Adalah_ Seiichi yang sontak memeluknya. Mengubur wajahnya pada dada Genichirou. Tangannya melingkari pinggangnya, dengan ia yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan harus berbuat apa.

"Aku selalu menantimu untuk mengucapkan itu,…" gumamnya hampir tak terdengar dengan bibir yang menempel pada serat _jersey_ Rikkai yang meredam suaranya.

"Yukimura,…?" Sanada mendapatkan pertahanan dirinya kembali, setelah tanpa sadar memanggilnya ' _Seiichi_ ' dengan nada tinggi.

Namun, apa yang didapatnya bukan jawaban. Pelukannya semakin erat, dan Seiichi mengubur wajahnya semakin dalam. Menekan sepersekian luas kulit Genichirou. Terasa hingga mencapai tulang.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan padaku,— "

"Gen-chan!"

Dari memendam wajahnya, kini pandangannya terangkat. Matanya bertemu dengan pendar _amethyst_ yang nampak sembab dengan area basah di sekitar kelopak matanya, "… _daisuki_!"

Ada bercak airmata yang tergambar jelas pada _jersey_ nya yang baru saja kering dari keringat setelah melatih reguler untuk kejuaraan Kantou nanti. Namun itu bukan lah hal yang berarti dibanding apa yang diucapkan Yukimura untuknya.

Apa yang menjadi perbendaharaan katanya sudah habis. Yang tersisa hanyalah kekuatannya untuk mendekap kaptennya tersebut. Membawa Yukimura menyatu dengan dirinya. Wajahnya menyesap aroma _lavender_ yang biasa dihirupnya, kini tercium kontras di antara lipatan leher sang putra kedua Yukimura ini.

 _Baru kali ini rasanya ia erat mendekap seseorang. Baru kali ini dirasanya sebuah hangat pelukan…_

"Yukimura-kun, _saa_ ," lagi-lagi perawat tersebut membuyarkan ingatannya.

 **しかし仲間を信じて、  
** _Namun bagaimanapun juga, tetaplah percaya pada teman-temanmu,_

" _Game Echizen! 1 Game to rabu,"_

Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak kepergian para reguler lainnya, namun di menit awal pertandingan melawan murid tahun pertama Seigaku ini, dirasanya tak semudah itu. Bahkan _chibi_ ini sudah mengambil satu _point_ darinya.

Hatinya menjadi nelangsa, diingatnya waktu semakin berjalan. Berlari. Mengejar dirinya yang semakin tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyusul ke Rumah Sakit. Harus seberapa lamakah ia bertanding melawan Echizen, agar diizinkannya ia oleh keadaan untuk segera berlari menyusul teman-teman tim regulernya menuju operasi Yukimura.

Ditengah pertandingan, ia mengadah sejenak pada langit. Tempat yang diyakininya dimana harapan dapat didengar. Tokyo hari ini cerah, dengan awan yang pelan berarak menuju selatan. Peluhnya menetes, dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur. Mengerjap matanya sesaat ia menggenggam erat raket di tangan kanannya.

" _Kami-sama,… sembuhkanlah Yukimura. Jadikanlah kemenangan Kantou ini hadiah baginya, kmbalikanlah sinar kehidupan di matanya, kumohon!"_

" _Change court!"_

 **まっすぐ前を見よう  
** _,…dan melangkah lah ke depan._

" **Yukimura**!"

Seluruh— _minus_ Sanada—reguler Rikkai menghambur pada sosok Yukimura yang tengah dipindah-ruangkan oleh beberapa perawat dari ruang rawat inapnya.

Menoleh lemah pada asal suara, dilihatnya para anggota reguler yang menatapnya cemas. Namun, matanya tak menangkap satu sosok yang begitu dicari-carinya; Sanada Genichirou.

"Sanada?" tanpa suara, ia menatap Yagyuu untuk meminta jawaban.

"Ia bilang untuk menyampaikan ini kepadamu," Yagyuu menunjukkan jaket sang wakil kapten kepada Yukimura.

" _Sanada,…"_

Meski sempat raut cemas karena hal tersebut adalah isyarat jika sang wakil kapten masih berjuang di Turnamen Kantou, namun sesaat disadarinya jika itu bukanlah bukti ketidak-hadiran Genichirou, namun semangatnya yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut legam tersebut kepadanya. Jika Sanada berjuang mati-matian untuk tim-nya, mengapa _ia_ tidak? Ia akan berjuang untuk sembuh lalu kembali dalam jajaran reguler untuk melanjutkan perjuangan Rikkai hingga ke Nasional yang tinggal sebulan lagi.

" _Buchou_ ,…" mereka nampak khawatir. Yukimura akan menjalani operasinya sesaat lagi.

Dengan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang ini, Seiichi tak mampu memberikan apapun untuk menenangkan teman-teman yang sudah datang untuknya tersebut selain sebuah senyuman.

" _Aku akan kembali pada kalian, pada Gen-chan,…"_

 **もう迷いはない  
** _Tidak ada lagi keraguan,…_

" _Game Sanada! 4 Game to 1!"_

Melepas topi legamnya sejenak, Sanada mengusap peluh yang mulai mengalir pada bagian wajahnya. Ia berhasil membalikkan keadaan begitu _ace_ Seigaku tersebut merebut satu _game_ darinya.

Masih tersisa 3 game yang harus direbutnya demi mengukuhkan gelar juara Kantou oleh Rikkai selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak dimulainya operasi Yukimura? Ia,… harus segera bergegas.

 **もう憂いはない  
** _Takkan ada lagi kesedihan,_

 **Kanagawa, Musim Januari.**

Dirasanya tangan yang tengah menggenggam _handle_ di dalam kereta ini, mulai kebas. Yukimura menatap tangannya yang nampak tak ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Rasanya hal seperti ini mulai dialaminya semenjak bulan lalu. Awalnya ia pikir karena ia terlalu kuat menggenggam _handle_ , sehingga pembuluh darah tangannya tak bisa mengalirkan darah dan membuatnya kebas. Namun hal tersebut terus-menerus dialaminya dan ia baru menyadarinya hari ini.

Saat latihan pun, _grip_ pada raket tennis nya tidak sekuat dulu saat ia mendapati raketnya kerap jatuh dalam satu atau dua pertandingan. Ini bukan karena keringat, bukan karena genggamannya pada _handle_ terlalu keras. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Mengingatnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sakit di dada.

"…chi, _Seiichi_ ,"

Pemuda berambut biru tersebut tersentak dari lamunannya. Menyadarkannya yang tengah berada dalam laju kereta sepulangnya dari Rikkai. Adalah Sanada yang memberikannya tatapan cemas di sisi kirinya.

"Ya?" balasanya singkat memberi senyum pada laki-laki yang tak melepas pandangan darinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar ia meminta pernyataan darinya.

"Ah, maaf. Pasti aku terpesona dengan pemandangan di luar jendela sana," _excuse_ Seiichi, "… kau bicara apa tadi?" ada raut bersalah mengingat ia tak memperhatikan apa yang dikemukakan panjang lebar oleh wakil kaptennya tersebut.

Di belakangnya adalah para _reguler_ Rikkai. Selain memang pulang bersama, ini hari Jumat, dimana seperti biasa para reguler akan mengadakan _meeting_ , terlebih hari ini adalah tepat 6 bulan sebelum dilaksanakannya kejuaraan Kantou.

Samar terdengar erangan Akaya, saat Niou—seniornya tersebut menjahilinya, diikuti dengan Yagyuu yang memperingati kelakuan mereka yang mungkin dapat mengganggu penumpang lain, meski gerbong yang mereka naiki sore itu nampak sepi.

"Sudah hampir memasuki musim semi, tapi udara masih dingin dan kita belum siap latihan di luar ruangan, lapangan pun masih ditutupi oleh salju. Aku akan mengecek _gymnasium_ sekolah apakah masih ada sisa jadwal pemakaiannya yang bisa kita pakai untuk latihan," papar Sanada ulang sembari menatap Yukimura yang kini tersenyum padanya—memastikan pikirannya tak mengawang ke luar jendela sana.

" _Ah sou ka, tanomu, fukubuchou_ ," jawabnya.

" _ **Stasiun Keikyuu-Kawasaki, Stasiun Keikyuu-Kawasaki,"**_

Pintu kereta pun terbuka.

Para reguler pun bergegas keluar dari kereta. Udara dingin mulai dirasanya menusuk tulang, meski bulan masih Januari. Para _reguler_ yang kelak membela Rikkai pada Turnamen Kantou tersebut pun mengeratkan ikatan _syal_ di leher dan bergegas melindungi telapak tangan mereka ke dalam saku _blazer_ hijau tua kebanggaan sekolah swasta tersebut.

Sanada—yang melangkah keluar paling belakang daripada seluruh reguler—pun dapat merasakan udara yang begitu dingin. Nampaknya sore ini lebih dingin dari sore yang kemarin. Begitu pun Yukimura yang langsung terserang flu—didengarnya bersin yang tipis dari balik tubuhnya.

"Kau, _tak_ membawa syal lagi ya?" Sanada menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek 5cm darinya tersebut.

Menggosok hidungnya yang mulai beku, ia hanya bisa mengulas senyum sebagai jawaban. Karena jika dengan lugas mengatakan 'ya' mungkin ia akan mendapat ceramah sang wakil kapten di depan pintu kereta, "hari ini aku berangkat terburu-buru. Jadi, syal yang sudah kusiapkan tertinggal,"

Para anggota Rikkai yang lain sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan mereka. Namun Sanada tak ambil pusing untuk menyusulnya. Biarkanlah anak-anak muda tersebut berjalan cepat menikmati masa muda-nya.

"Seiichi," panggilnya pada pemuda yang tengah menunduk untuk menghangatkan hidunya tersebut.

Yang dipanggil mengadah. Mendapati _iris_ mata Genichirou yang nampak serius menatapnya. Tanpa menunggu balasan apapun dari sang kapten, dikalungkannya syal yang tengah dipakainya tersebut pada Yukimura, melingkari leher dan menutup rambut biru yang mulai tumbuh menutupi tengkuknya.

Terdiam, Seiichi mengerjap matanya. Mendapat perlakuan yang dirasanya romantis secara tiba-tiba ini, membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Disesapnya serat kain yang sebagiannya terkena bibir. Ada bau _citrus_ yang dingin. _Musk_ ,… khas Genichirou sekali.

Dari rautnya yang sempat terkejut, lalu mekarlah sebuah senyum yang nampak manis untuknya dnegan pipi yang bersemu merah, "terima kasih, Gen-chan," jawabnya.

Dirasa pipinya memanas, sang _kaisar_ Rikkai tersebut mengalihkan tatapannya. Yukimura bisa membuatnya mimisan seketika jika menatap senyumnya lebih dari 10 detik.

" _Ayo_ , sebelum kita ditinggal yang lain,"

Dan sebuah kehangatan perlahan menjalar pada tangan kiri Genichirou yang sedari tadi menggantung sepi tanpa dimasukkan ke dalam saku maupun dikepit untuk menghindari dingin. _Yukimura_ , menggenggam tangannya untuk segera bergegas agar anggota tim yang lain tak mencurigai keterlambatan mereka yang mungkin bisa menjadi bahan kelakaran Niou maupun Bunta di rapat selanjutnya.

Melangkah berdua.

Yang saling menggenggam adalah tangan mereka. Namun entah kenapa bagi Genichirou, malah hatinya yang menghangat. Lehernya mungkin dingin, namun hangat di hati ini seperti,…

" _Seiichi_ ,…"

Dari menatap ke depan, ia menoleh pada pemuda di sisinya. Genichirou menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat dirinya pun ikut berhenti. Meski suasana di sekitar mereka riuh—jam pulang kerja memang tidak pernah sepi, namun apa yang dirasakannya, _momen_ ini mengalir. Membekukan waktu yang berjalan, menjadikannya abadi untuk sesaat.

"Aku,…" lanjut pemuda bertopi hitam tersebut.

"Genichirou!"

Refleks, pria tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Yukimura, begitu didengarnya suara Yanagi memanggil namanya. Mencari sosoknya, dilihatnya _data-man_ Rikkai tersebut menyembul diantara kerumunan orang. Ekspresi-nya mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk segera mendatangi murid kelas F tersebut.

Melempar pandangan bingung sejenak kepada Yukimura yang menantikan apa yang akan diucapkannya, Sanada lalu menghampiri bendahara klub-nya, setelah memberikan _gesture_ meminta maaf pada _buchou_ yang hendak ditinggalkannya begitu saja.

" _Buchou_ , _hayaku_!"

Dan para anggota tim-nya pun menghampiri sang kapten, saat sosoknya tengah berlari menuju Yanagi.

" _Nanda_ , Renji?" nafasnya tersengal setiba-nya ia di dekat Yanagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan menu latihan nanti,…" pemuda bermata sipit tersebut mulai menjelaskan.

Sesekali di tengah penjelasan sang bendahara, Sanada mencuri pandang ke balik bahu-nya. Mencari sosok Yukimura, yang kini telah dirubungi oleh para reguler yang tidak jelas kemana arah pembicaraannya. Hanya gelak tawa yang dapat jelas ditangkapnya.

"… bagaimana jika kita menyewa lapangan indoor di dekat stasiun sana? Hanya untuk _reguler_ saja. Jadi,untuk persiapan Turnamen—"

— **BRUKK!**

Ada khawatir yang begitu hebat yang seketika menghinggapi hatinya.

" _Yukimura-kun_!"

" _Buchou_!"

Begitu kedua siswa tahun ketiga ini menoleh ke belakang, nampak Yukimura yang tersungkur di belakang mereka, dengan para anggota lainnya yang bermuka cemas. Saat itu ia tahu, jika semuanya takkan baik-baik saja,…

"Seiichi,…"

 **今は心安らかに季節を受け止めよう、  
**

"Sudah dipastikan jika ini adalah _**Guillain Barre Syndrome**_ ,"

Sementara menunggu keluarga dari Yukimura tiba, Genichirou menerima penjelasan singkat dari dokter yang menangani kapten klub tennis Rikkai tersebut— _sementara_ Yanagi bersama anggota reguler lainnya menanti di luar ruangan.

Alisnya naik. Terpaksa naik. Ia tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan sang dokter. _Persetan_ , mana tahu ia persoalan penyakit seperti ini.

"Penyakit macam apa, _sensei_?"

" _Persendian_. Dimana korban—pada tahap Yukimura-kun, tidak dapat menggerakkan persendiannya dengan lancar dan normal. _Syndrome_ ini mematikan seluruh jaringan gerak tubuh. Dan yang paling membahayakan adalah _mematikan_ gerak organ tubuh,…"

Ia terdiam. Begitu banyak yang tak ingin diketahuinya, namun ia sudah mengetahuinya. Ia seperti tiba-tiba hilang arah. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun ia tahu apa yang harus diselamatkannya. Meski tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Proses penyembuhannya paling cepat sebulan,…" sang dokter menangkap raut cemas pada pemuda yang menggerut topinya kasar dalam genggamannya, "… namun jika tidak, akan memakan waktu lama yang bahkan,… setahun pun takkan cukup,"

Yanagi adalah orang pertama yang diberitahukan masalah ini, sekeluarnya ia dari ruang sang dokter. Selain teman seperjuangan sedari turnamen tahun pertama mereka, Sanada pun meyakini jika Yanagi lebih rasional dalam keadaan seperti ini dibanding anggota lainnya.

" _Maji_ ,…" kepalanya menunduk. Tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja Genichirou sampaikan kepadanya.

"Kantou,…" Sanada memasang kembali topi pada kepalanya, "… kita akan maju tanpa Yukimura,"

 **大切なものを守るための勇気を、  
** _Kekuatanku untuk melindungi apa yang berharga_

Pagi ini Februari bersinar cerah. Meski suhunya dibawah 15 derajat, namun sinar matahari terpantul jernih pada kolam yang mulai membeku. Sudah seminggu lamanya Yukimura dirawat-inapkan pada Rumah Sakit Kanai.

Berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya, Genichirou berniat menyambangi kaptennya tersebut sebelum menuju ke sekolah untuk memulai latihan paginya.

" _Stasiun Kanai, pemberhentian di Stasiun Kanai,"_

Melangkah keluar stasiun, di tangannya terdapat sebuket _anyelir_ putih. Entah apa maknanya—sang kapten yang lebih mengerti, yang jelas ia membeli bunga yang pertama dilihatnya di penjual bunga. Putih. Seperti pagi ini. Seperti perasaannya. Pucat.

Tanpa kesulitan ia menuju ruang perawatan _buchou_ -nya tersebut.

"Gen-chan,…"

Sang pemilik iris _amethyst_ tengah disinari oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang merembes melalui _curtain_ transparan yang meliuk-liku karena tiupan angin adalah pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya saat pintu putih ruanagan tersebut terbuka.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapanya melangkah masuk.

Ada senyum yang terkembang dari Seiichi saat ditampakkannya buket anyelir dalam genggamannya. Mendekati nightstand di sisi ranjang, Genichirou segera melepas kertas pembungkus bunga tersebut untuk dimasukkan ke dalam vas yang semula kosong tanpa hiasan apapun.

Pagi yang _khidmat_. Begitu tenang, tanpa ada perkataan apapun diantaranya saat Yukimura memandang ke luar jendela, dengan Sanada yang tengah menata bunga-bunga tersebut agar seluruhnya masuk ke dalam vas.

"Yukimura-kun, selamat pagi," nampak sesosok perawat datang dengan membawa troli yang menimbulkan bunyi khas saat benda tersebut berjalan ketika didorong.

Sekali tatap pada apa yang berada di troli, Sanada langsung mengerti kalau saat ini adalah waktunya Seiichi untuk menerima perawatan dan obatnya. Bergegas pergi, ia memberikan angguk kepada pemuda berambut biru yang memberikannya pandangan takut.

"… Seiichi,"

Langkahnya terhanti saat dirasanya sesuatu menahannya. Ujung _blazer_ nya digenggam oleh tangan yang ditancap selang infus tersebut. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku takkan menerima obatnya jika kau tidak menemaniku," bisiknya. Ada raut ketidakbersediaan Seiichi untuk melepaskannya.

Meski tak seperti biasanya, namun Genichirou mengerti. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan pemuda tersebut. Apa yang dihadapi kaptennya selama seminggu ini mungkin begitu berat, sehingga saat pemeriksaan pun ia meminta dirinya untuk tetap di sini.

Dari _blazer_ nya, Seiichi mencari-cari wujud tangannya yang sebenarnya tengah memegang tas raket yang tersampir di bahu dengan tanpa melepas fokusnya kepada sang perawat yang tengah menyiapkan obatnya.

Melihatnya, Genichirou berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan yang menurutnya kini lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Dilihatnya sang perawat memakai sarung tangan, dengan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak alumunium yang lalu diletakkannya di rak teratas troli. Sebentuk injeksi, dengan cairan yang menetes dari jarumnya.

Ia tidak tahu jika obat yang diberikan harus disuntikkan ke tubuh pasien.

"Genichirou,…" dari injeksi yang dipegang si perawat, Sanada menunduk untuk menatap kaptennya yang kini menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan kedua tangannya, "… dekap aku," pintanya.

 _Mendekapnya?_

"Cepat, dekap aku!" pintanya memaksa.

Dari berdiri, sang wakil kapten kini duduk di dipan yang sama dengan Seiichi. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Seiichi, dirasanya sangat kurus.

Sang perawat pun membuka kain pakaian yang menutup punggung melengkung kaptennya, dengan satu tangan yang lainnya memegang injeksi. Ia mengetahui saat obat tengah diberikan, dari eratnya genggaman Yukimura pada bahunya. Wajahnya meringis dengan dekapan yang menguat. Ada ringis kesakitan yang pelan terdengar.

Tak sampai satu menit semuanya selesai, lalu perawat tersebut pun pergi.

Sanada masih tetap pada posisinya mendekap _buchou_ -nya. Tangannya mengusap pelan punggung yang kini menjadi tumpuan dagunya, sementara Yukimura masih tak melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu bidang pemuda tersebut. Isak tangisnya masih terdengar.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya berbisik pada telinga Seiichi yang begitu dekat dengan bibirnya.

"Setiap hari,…" ada nafas yang tercekat dalam jawabannya, "… semenjak aku berada di sini,"

Ada tenang yang dirasakannya perlahan dari usapan Sanada. Ia mulai mereda dari rasa sakit yang menjengit syaraf tubuh belakangnya. Namun airmata ini tak kunjung berhenti, saat semakin disesapnya bahu yang menjadi tumpuan dagu-nya. Ada kesepian yang ingin dilenyapkannya.

"Sakit,…"

Ucapnya tidak jelas karena bibirnya tertutup bahu Sanada.

Yang mendengarnya terdiam. Genichirou tak tahu harus membalas apa, melakukan apa, agar Yukimura kehilangan rasa sakitnya. Ia perlahan berhenti mengusap punggungnya. Tangannya mengarah pada batok kepala belakang pasien tersebut. Kembali diusapnya, Sanada mendekatkan wajahnya pada helai rambut biru tersebut. Wangi itu tak lagi menguar, keindahan perlahan meninggalkan sosoknya yang nampak semakin rapuh.

Yukimura menangis dalam pelukannya. Sebagaimana dirinya.

 **教えてくれた病という試練  
** _,… kudapatkan dari cobaan yang dinamakan rasa sakit._

" _Game set! Won by Rikkai's Sanada 7-6!"_

 _Tie break_ yang dirasanya berlangsung dengan sangat lama itu pun berakhir dengan menyebut namanya sebagai pemenang. Terdengar riuh seketika begitu hasil akhir pertandingan diumumkan. Sontak nama Rikkai menggema dari penjuru lapangan berikut sorak sorai penoton. Berakhir sudah penantiannya akan akhir pertandingan ini. Mengatur nafasnya sesaat Ia berlutut sejenak di tengah lapangan.

" _Seiichi,…"_

" _Juara Turnamen Tennis Junior Kantou, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Kanagawa!"_

Ia bangkit, untuk menghampiri lawannya yang begitu mengulur waktu sekali kepergiannya ke Rumah Sakit. Setelah selesai menjabat sebagai pembuktian kemenangan Rikkai, ia lantas melesat pergi meninggalkan lapangan dengan _menjambret_ tasnya yang tinggal sendiri di _bench_ pemain.

"Rikkai! Kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian!" titahnya kepada anggota tennis lainnya sembari melesat pergi. Operasi Yukimura mungkin sudah selesai setibanya ia di Rumah Sakit kelak.

 _Trophy_ kemenangan bukanlah perkara saat ini. Perwakilan anggota klub tennis-nya bisa mengambilnya, yang terpenting ia telah mengklaim kemenangan ketiga Rikkai di final Kantou. Seiichi adalah sosok yang akan dihadiahkannya gelar juara tersebut sesampainya ia di Rumah Sakit nanti.

 **手探りで明日を探さなければならないだろう？  
** _Bukankah kita harus mencari masa depan yang terlepas dari tangan?_

" _Gen-chan_ ,…"

Ada sapuan hangat pada pipinya, yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari langit sore yang memerah. Seiichi tersenyum kepadanya.

"Pembukaan turnamennya,… besok kan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sayu tersebut.

Pelan, ia mengangguk.

Keheningan terasa begitu kental dalam ruangan ini.

"Kau nampak letih,…" komentarnya sembari mengusap cekung gelap pada lingkar mata sang wakil ketua. Terlihat jelas sekali jika Genichirou kurang istirahat.

Mengawasi _performa_ reguler di Turnamen, menjaga nilai-nilai mata pelajarannya, juga menyambangi dirinya hampir setiap hari untuk memberikan laporan klub,… itu semua sangatlah menguras energi pemuda yang bahkan harus bangun sebelum matahari terbit setiap harinya, lalu terlelap saat malam melewati larut.

"Apa yang kurasakan takkan sebanding dengan apa yang kau tanggung, Seiichi," menyambut tangan pucat tersebut, Genichirou menempelkan pada pipinya, sedikit menghirup wangi rumput basah di pagi hari dari kehangatan yang diresap wajahnya yang mulai beku karena jarak stasiun dengan Rumah Sakit cukup lama juga jika berjalan kaki.

"Aku,…" Yukimura menghentikan perkataannya demi menatap legam pualam yang tengah mengatup damai dalam usapan tangannya itu, "…telah memutuskan,… untuk mengambil operasinya,"

Mendengarnya, ditatapnya Seiichi. Mencari keyakinan atas apa yang diucapkannya. Namun tanpa kata yang bisa menjelaskan, Sanada hanya terpaku pada pendar _amethyst_ tersebut.

"Maka itu, kau, … Gen-chan,… _bersumpahlah_ kepadaku untuk membawa Rikkai menjadi juara di Turnamen nanti," senyumnya terkembang tipis, dengan perasaan memberanikan _fukubuchou_ -nya tersebut untuk memimpin klub tennis tanpanya, "sebagaimana aku bersumpah akan mendampingimu dan menjadikan Rikkai juara di Turnamen Nasional nanti," ada sebuah keyakinan yang tak tergugat dari pandangan matanya.

Lembut, digenggamnya tangan sang kapten, "aku bersumpah, untuk menjadikan Rikkai juara Kantou di tahun ketiganya," ciumnya pada genggaman tersebut, menera janjinya kepada Yukimura.

 **痛みと引き換えの夢を君に上げよう  
** _Maka itu kuberikan rasa sakit dan penebusan mimpiku kepadamu,_

"Oi, Sanada,…"

Niou menyikut Jackal yang tengah menunduk dengan kepalan tangan di dadanya. Sudah ribuan doa dirapalnya sedari tadi demi kesembuhan sang kapten yang kini masih di operasi.

Terlihat oleh reguler lainnya, Sanada tengah berjalan menuju kerumunan anak-anak Rikkai yang tengah menanti dengan cemas di depan ruang operasi. Semua pandangan mereka menatapnya yang berjalan menenteng tas raketnya. Sisa-sisa peluh masih nampak pada lipat sendi-sendinya.

"Genichirou,…" Yanagi langsung berdiri memblokir jalan pemuda tersebut di hadapannya, "… pertandingannya,…?"

Nampak masih mengatur nafas, sang wakil kapten terlebih dahulu menatap satu persatu tatapan cemas anggota reguler yang hadir, sampai akhirnya ia kembali pada Yanagi yang menginginkan jawaban darinya.

"Aku tak menghadiri upacara penerimaan _trophy_ -nya, namun Rikkai juara satu,"

Jawaban sang _fukubuchou_ disambut riuh rendah 'yes' dari para anggota lainnya. Kini, apa yang menjadi penting bagi mereka adalah kesembuhan Yukimura.

Tak berapa lama semenjak kedatangan Sanada, lampu di ruang operasi pun padam—menandakan operasi yang memakan waktu hampir 3 jam tersebut usai. Semua murid SMP Rikkai yang menanti pun berharap snag dokter segera keluar dan menyatakan keberhasilan operasi.

Dokter yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Begitu keluar dari ruang operasi, wajahnya tidak secerah itu. Ada muram yang samar nampak dari air mukanya.

"Sensei,…"

Apa yang didapatkan para anggota Rikkai yang menatap cemas, hanyalah pandangan iba dari sosok berpakaian hijau tersebut. Perlahan masker operasinya dilepas, dengan kurva bibir yang sama sekali tak tersenyum.

Menangkap sinyal seperti itu, adalah Sanada yang pertama kali menghambur ke dalam ruang operasi. Apa yang menjadi peralatan operasi tengah nampak dibereskan begitu dirinya mematung diambang pintu yang terbuka. Hanya sosok Yukimura yang tengah tertidur di tengahnya, yang bergeming dalam sunyi. Senyap di sekitarnya.

Terlebih tidak ada _staff_ Rumah Sakit yang menghalangi, dihampirinya segera Seiichi yang nampak damai dalam tidurnya—seakan tanpa sakit yang dideritanya sedari kemarin.

Reguler yang lain tiba di dalam ruangan, begitu tubuhnya mencapai dipan operasi. Selaksa tangis terdengar, namun hatinya masih mengukuhkan hatinya kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Selimut yang menutupi sampai batas dada sang kapten, membuatnya meyakini dalam hati jika Yukimura masih di sini. Di hadapannya. Berkali-kali.

"Seiichi?"

Dipandangi lekat wajahnya. Menenangkan.

"Aku membawakan medali Kantou untukmu,…" bisiknya.

Harapannya terus bertumpuk di dalam hati, agar tiba pada satu saat dimana Seiichi akan terbangun. Menatapnya dengan pandangan itu lagi, dan mengusir semua kekhawatiran yang ditumpuknya sedari tadi. Namun tak ada respon apapun yang ditunjukkan olehnya, meski genggaman Genichirou semakin menguat. Mendekatkannya pada jantungnya yang berdetak, agar pemilik rambut biru itu dapat merasakan debar hatinya.

Namun hal tersebut dirasanya sia-sia. Apa yang meruntuhkan tembok harapannya, adalah dinginnya tangan Yukimura begitu dibawa olehnya dalam genggaman. Hangat itu sudah _sirna_. Tak bersisa. Lenyap.

"… _bohong,…"_

 **人は幸せになるために生まれてきたのだから  
** _Karena orang terlahir untuk menjadi bahagia,_

 _ **Atogami:**_

 **Minna-san! O-mata hee!**

Kembali lagi dengan saya Aiko.

Meski saya aktif di blog, sudah hampir 2 tahun saya tidak kembali pada akun ini. Hiks. Maap yak. Selama itu pula saya banyak menulis di blog, dan membuat sekitar 3 cerita baru di fandom Tenimyu. Silahkan kunjungi blog, dan _master-post_ fanfiksi saya.

Maaf sekali endingnya seperti ini. Saya gak mampu mikir lebih dari ini, karena selain nulis review dan fanfiksi, saya juga menulis skripsi _*alasan*_ , jadi ending, tergantung kepercayaan dan keyakinan pembaca sekalian.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, silahkan review dan likes nya diterima dengan sangat senang hati. Tetap dukung Tenipuri, Tenimyu, dan khususnya Alpha! *plak*

 **All hail Alpha!**

 **-Aiko**


End file.
